Falling Truth
by KamiQueen
Summary: Perhaps all seem good and seem to be perfect, but if you look behind the things, you will see the falling truth.  Rated T but maybe it will change. YAOI! Don't like, don't read!
1. Necklace and Chara

**Falling Truth**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Shugo Chara or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...<p>

* * *

><p>Kat: First Shugo Chara fiction! Please be gentle! Chapter One: Necklace and Chara<p>

"Speak"

_/Tought/_

**"Speak in the head"**

* * *

><p>- Kukai Pow -<p>

I was walking down the street, went to home, I had a soccer practice. Daichi floated over my shoulder and talked about something. I don't know what.  
>I'm not paying attention. My mind is now thinking about more important things, rather like football or ramen or anything like that. I touched my necklace.<p>

* * *

><p>- Flashback one month ago -<p>

It was morning. Six hours. I turned one in my bed. Something hard pressed to my head. I sat up and looked at what it was. A small black leather necklace, with small, metal spikes and a silver star-shaped decoration. I did not know what to do with it, so I picked up.

- End of flashback -

* * *

><p>"Kukai, what's wrong?"<p>

Daichi's voice is out of joint me in my mind, I just now noticed that we've left the house. I moaned one, and went backward. I hurried so I thought, I will cut off  
>the road by the alley across. The alley was very dark, although it is not surprising because the sun had gone down.<p>

"Kukai-" - I heard Daichi's voice faded.

I looked around.

"Daichi! Where are you? Daichi! It's not funny! Daichi?"

Suddenly I felt a hand around my waist. I wanted to cry, but another hand caught in my mouth. I tried to escape, but who held me, was too strong to me.

"Don't stirring. The Easter wants you. You have to be intact. Although perhaps not completely intact."

After a moment I felt something lick my ear. I was scared, but not so when I felt the hand leave my waist and grabs my thigh. Twitching, trying to get rid of the  
>attacker. I mean this only in that he laughed. He took stronger my thigh and then started to bite my neck, it hurts, I moaned. I felt that he was smiling.<p>

He began to move his hand on the inner part of my thigh. He pressed me to himself, I heard that he was moaning by pleasure.

_/ My God .. This man is going to rape me. /_ - I tought

Suddenly the star on my necklace began to glow red. The light was weak and he did not notice. He was too busy doing bad things with my body.

**"Hey boss, do not need a little help?"**

I heard a voice speaking in my head.

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name is Skull, and I am your new chara."**

**"My Chara?"**

**"Yeah. But we would rather do something with this creep."** - At this moment the man's hand reached under my shirt and started fumbling.

**"Okay! Quick, what should I do?"**

**"Think about the person whom you hate more than anything in the world."**

**"Okay."**

Suddenly two small skull-shaped earrings appeared in my ear, and then opened my eyes, they were not green but red.  
>The man was touched my belt, I knew what to do.<br>With my right elbow hit his misery, he released my belt. With my left foot I trod on his foot, causing stepped back. With both of my arm, grabbed his collar and  
>threw him to the ground. From this he fainted.<p>

In his pants pocket, there was Daichi's egg. I took out of his pocket then picked up my bag and ran away.

* * *

><p>- At Kukai's house - Normal Pow -<p>

Kaidou, Kukai's eldest brother, looking at TV. Everything was smooth, when the door swung open. Kaidou looked back and saw his little brother. He wanted  
>to shout, why he was coming so late, and why bashing the door, but when he saw the nervous look on his brother's face, he closed his mouth.<p>

Kukai ran to his room, shut the door and he fell back.

He was crying. He did not know what happened to him, and he did not know that this is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Kat: I hope you like it! Please R&amp;R!<p>

Haru: Why does the Easter attacked Kukai? What do they want from him? What's with his necklace? Who is the new Chara? Who is that person he hates more than anything in the world? And-

Kat: Shut up! You will know everything in the end!


	2. Changed

**Falling Truth**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Shugo Chara or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...<p>

* * *

><p>Kat: Chapter Two up!<strong> Changed.<strong>

"Speak"

_/Tought/_

**"Speak in the head"**

* * *

><p>In the previous chapter<p>

He was crying. He did not know what happened to him, and he did not know that this is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>- Normal pow -<p>

It's been two months since the incident has been to Easter. Kukai has been a stretch to think about what is that what Easter is wants from him. During this time talking a lot with Skull and Daichi. After the incident, Kukai found a new egg and enrolled to kung fu, but have not stopped playing football.

He changed his dressing, and started to dress a little darker.

Skull explained to him that the medal around his neck, so for him as Amu's Amulet for her, which can bring out his true strength.

Kukai understood this and began to train hard, said that he wants to finally do something.

- Ikuto's pow -

Outside, I sat in a tree in the park, as always when I was bored. There was nothing interesting. I felt immediately fall asleep, when Yoru began to shout.

"Look Ikuto! That's not the Souma kid?"

I looked up and saw a very, very hot guy. He wore black jeans with black belt, a chain hanging off his belt, he wore black roccer shoes and the sweater was a strong mix of orange and white. The zipper was not completely pulled up, so a large part of the neck was exposed. A small black leather necklace, with small iron tips and a metal star was on his neck. His auburn hair was messy, but it only made him even more sexy. The tiny, rose-colored lips slightly open while he walked away. And his eyes. His eyes are like dark emeralds, real gems.

_/ If he is so beautiful from afar, how to close? __/_ - I thought to myself.

Jumped from the tree line behind him, and I wanted to talk but he spoke.

"What do you want Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" - Said while he turned to me.

"I was right."

"What?"

"In that you're even more beautiful in a bit more." - He blushed.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. But I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Guardians. Why?"

"Nothing. Just ask. If you want I'll walk."

"It is not necessary. Well, I am alone, but thank you."

"But I'm happy I'll walk! Already wanted to see the kiddy king!"

"You will not leave me alone until I say yes. Right?" - He asked, and I just nodded. He sighed.

"Okay, let's go, but do not get underfoot."

"Aye!"

We moved on. He went ahead of me. While walking, his hand was in his sweater'spocket, and rocked his hips. The pants were tight, and while walking adhering to the tight ass. My God, how I would have took the round ass of his.

Suddenly I heard chuckling. Forward looking and I saw that in front of Kukai floating two small man, and talk to him.

"Ikuto."

"Yes Yoru?"

"Kukai has not just one Chara?"

"Yeah. But it seems that he had acquired a new one."

Suddenly the new Chara flew to me. He has black hair and red eyes.  
>He was wearing a black leather trousers and shoes with rivets and a black shirt with a small white, flaming skull on it. He had two skull-shaped earring and a same necklace as Kukai wore.<p>

"Hey, buddy." he told me.

"Yes?"

"My name is Skull. I'm the boss's new chara."

"Well, hello."

"I am Yoru! Ikuto's Chara!"

"Hi, Yoru."

"Tell me, what happened to Kukai? He looks different."

"Style changes. And anyway, not only the look has changed."

"Skull come on. We're almost there."

"I got it boss!"

* * *

><p>- Royal Garden - Tadase pow -<p>

"No Yaya! Not going to talk about games!"

"Why!" - She asked with a big puppy eyes.

"Because now we have to talk about Easter!"

"Yes, the last two months there was no significant activity or attack, so from this can be concluded that the Easter planning something." - Nagi said.

"I agree." - Said a voice. A voice I knew well.

We turned onto the sound and saw that Kukai is there, leaning against the wall. Suddenly I felt my face get hot. Kukai is really, really beautiful. I smiled, but the smile soon disappeared when I saw who it is next to him.

"Tsukiyomi."

"Hey kiddy king." - Said with a smug smile.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" - I grumbled. How dare this is rubbish.

"Ikuto." - Kukai said. He not only called him the first name?

"Yes Kukai?" - Smiled again. How dare he is smile to Kukai.

"Shut up." - Kukai said coldly. Everybody just looked. Kukai usually this does not to be like that.

"Why?" - Ikuto said while trying to be cute.

"Because if not, leave alone Tadase, I swear that I castrate you. Is that clear?"

Ikuto gulped and nodded. Wow, he is really said to Ikuto, that he castrate him?

"Well, let's go back to the theme. I think that Nagi's absolutely right. What do you think Tadase?"

"I think it too. In the last two months, was almost smooth, except for some minor skirmishes. Easter probably planning something."

RING RING RING

"Sorry, I have to put this up, a minute." - Kukai said and turned away.

"Okay, so as I said- '- I started to say but Kukai began to shout into the phone.

"WHAT? WHEN? AN-AND HOW? I understand . I hurry. I'll be there as I can."

"Kukai, what's wrong? Did something happen?" - said Amu

"My sensei and the dojo. Fire, I gotta go." - He shouted and ran away.

A moment later we saw that a lot of car racing to wherever he ran.

Among them, news wagon, fire engine and ambulance. Something was wrong. And Kukai was there.

"Let's go guys, check out what's going on." - Nagi said and we headed out to Kukai.

* * *

><p>Kat: Finshed! Yeah! R&amp;R! *faints*<p>

Haru: The next Chapter: **Hell Fist Fighter**


	3. Author's note

I pause a little bit of this story and start another Ikuto / Kukai story.  
>Thank you for your attention.<p> 


End file.
